


The Asset and Ultron

by Introvertatheart



Series: The Asset's New Life [47]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Author is a little tired, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, M/M, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, Winter fights Ultron, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvertatheart/pseuds/Introvertatheart
Summary: As Tony tries to create a peace robot that would reduce the amount of fighting the Avengers did, something goes wrong; obviously. The team has to go and undo the damage the robot has done before it destroys the world.Bucky, on the other hand, just wants snuggles and gets frustrated when things start to change too quickly.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Laura Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: The Asset's New Life [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1343575
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The summary sucks but I can't think of anything. But here we go on the Age of Ultron part. I hope you enjoy.

Steve wasn't happy about getting a mission this early in the morning. Early was one in the morning. He hated getting missions in general but this was a new low to be woken up at one in the morning. 

Bucky was snuggled into Steve's side, in a deep sleep. The upgraded pills that Bruce made kept Bucky asleep through the night. He was still waking up a bit earlier than usual, but Jarvis hasn't reported any seizures or any abnormal activity from him. So everything was okay.

Steve uncurled himself from Bucky and put his suit on. He got a few of his shirts and put them around Bucky's head so that he had his scent. In the process of packing a few things, he dropped his phone on the hardwood floor. He cringed then looked at Bucky. Still asleep but Harley was up.

"Behave, both of you." Harley tilted her head. Steve made sure he had everything, once he was sure, he rubbed Harley's head then kissed Bucky's head. "Love you both." Steve whispered then closing the door. He went in the living area to see Sam on the couch.

"Not going?" Steve asked.

"Someone has to watch the kid and Rumlow has another mission later this morning."

"Right. He's completely knocked out right now. He'll be up around six but feed him around normal time like eight. He's been drooling a lot these past few weeks, there's clean bandanas sitting on the dryer. Make sure he keeps it on. Everything is sort of the same. He has a higher dosage of medication now, still two for seizures and one for anger. It makes him go to sleep within twenty minutes."

"Okay, I think it's suppose to rain most of the day. But we'll find something to do." 

"Hopefully this won't take too long."

" _Captain, sir is asking that you hurry your freedom butt up_." Said Jarvis. Steve sighed then went to the elevator.

"Please call me if he gets too fussy."

"I know the drill, go." The elevator closed. Sam sat on the couch and turned on the tv to a low volume. Even though Steve said he was knocked out, he didn't want to disturb the kid's sleep by having the tv on too loud.

When Bucky woke up, he immediately knew something was off. He rubbed his eyes then looked to his left. Daddy was gone. Bucky began to cry and flap his wrist. Harley whined then jumped on the bed putting her head on his lap.

"Daddy?" Bucky whined. Then he heard footsteps, maybe daddy wasn't gone. But when the door opened, he was met with Sam.

"Good morning, Bucky. How are you feeling?"

"Daddy, go?"

"On a mission. Hopefully he should be back by tonight. Let's get you cleaned up then we can watch a movie or something." Sam changed him and put him in a raccoon onesie. Sam noticed Bucky was drooling onto his chest, he didn't seem bothered by it. Sam went to the laundry room and got a gray bandana. He went back in the room and tied it around Bucky's neck. Sam got his hand and they went in the living area with Harley following along.

"Alright, what do you watch in the morning?" Sam asked.

"Nemo."

"Finding Nemo? That's my favorite. Jarvis?"

" _Of course_." The opening animation for Nemo started. Bucky curled in on himself as the movie started. Sam wasn't sure if that was normal but if he was content, Sam was content.

A few hours later and three movies later, it was reaching eight thirty and Bucky was getting hungry. Sam fixed omelets. Bucky looked around his omelet for something.

"Watcha looking for?"

"No veggie."

"Oh does Steve put vegetables in yours?" Bucky nodded. "Figures. He believes in healthy eating and keeping fit. I don't believe super soldiers get fat. But you won't have to worry about eating your veggies with me. I won't tell." Bucky smiled at him then started to eat. They ate in peaceful silence until they heard a rumble. Bucky's head snapped up.

"Didn't know a storm was in the forecast. Let's hurry and take Harley out before this gets too bad." Sam quickly got up and got Bucky up from his omelet. They went down to the garage and opened the door. It was starting to drizzle. Harley went out by herself and did her business. Bucky looked at all the cars passing by, a lot of yellow cars and people riding bikes. He looked behind him to see daddy's motorcycle still here.

"Bird?" Bucky asked. Sam looked confused for a second, not seeing a bird in sight then remembered Bucky called him bird.

"My name is Sam, kid."

"Sam." Bucky repeated. "Sam, bike." He pointed to the motorcycle. Sam looked at the motorcycle then smiled.

"I wish. But I don't have a motorcycle license plus it's raining. Bikes and rain don't mix." Another rumble sounded from the sky making Bucky flinch. Harley wasted no time coming back inside and shaking her fur. Bucky smiled, Sam wasn't amused. "Alright, everyone upstairs." Sam brought Bucky and Harley back up to their floor. Bucky finished his omelet and went to lay on the couch. Harley ate her breakfast while Sam figured out what to do today. He was hoping the rain would stay light and not send Bucky into a panic, but when has mother nature ever been on their side?

Bucky suddenly got up and pulled on Sam's arm to somewhere. "Where are we going?" Bucky pulled him to a room then signed open.

" _Of course_." Said Jarvis. The door opened to Bucky's sensory room. He went in and sat on his bean bag chair and started rocking.

"I didn't know Jarvis could read your sign language." Said Sam.

" _I have learned to read Mister Barnes-Rogers sign language when he has periods of not speaking. Captain Rogers has told me to start teaching the others about sign language or any of his modified sign language_." Jarvis explained.

"Oh, that's cool. Hey, Buckster, want to teach me some of your sign language?" Bucky looked at him then nodded. Sam sat in front of him. "Okay, show me open again." Bucky put his palms together facing Sam then separating them facing outwards. Sam mimicked him.

"Okay, show me dad." Bucky did open hand with his thumb pointing to his forehead. Then he did the same motion at his chin. "What's that one?"

"Mommy."

"Oh, show me uncle." Bucky put up two fingers near his head then made a circle motion then stopping at his head. "Do Sam." Bucky made the three signs. "Now who's your favorite person?" Bucky signed daddy. Sam smiled. "Fair. Who's your favorite uncle?" Then he signed Sam. "Smart kid."

Then his phone rang. Steve.

"Hey Cap."

"Hey Sam, I was starting to get a little concerned that I haven't got a call yet. Everything okay?"

"Everything is chill here. Just had Bucky teach me a few sign languages."

"Okay, how are you doing Buck?"

"Miss you." 

"I miss you too. Don't give Sam a hard time. Sam, I need to talk to you privately." 

"Okay, I'm going to warm up your milk, stay there." Sam said. Bucky nodded. Sam left the sensory room and went in the kitchen. "Alright, talk to me, Rogers."

"We're going to Sokovia. Hydra's mostly likely there probably along with Loki's scepter. " 

"Woah seriously?"

"Nothing has been totally confirmed yet. But if Hydra has something like the scepter we have to investigate." 

"Completely reasonable. Hey where's his cups?"

"Third shelf on the left. Use the no-spill ones." Sam looked in the cabinet and got the blue cup, putting milk in it and putting it in the microwave.

"So say Hydra has the scepter, what would they do with it?"

"No idea and I'm not sure I want to figure it out. Just hope it's nothing serious." The microwave beeped. Sam took out the cup and tested the milk on his hand. Just right. He went back in the sensory room, Bucky was still rocking a bit. 

"Here you go, kiddo. Do you want to say goodbye to Steve?" Sam asked. Bucky nodded. Sam put his phone on speaker.

"Bucky?"

"Daddy?"

"I'll try to be back before this afternoon, please behave."

"Kay." Bucky yawned.

"Sounds like nap time is coming, have a good nap, Buck; I love you."

"Love you."

"I'll talk when I can, bye guys." Steve hung up. Sam saw Bucky yawn again and the slow, sleepy blink was starting to come down.

"Alright, nap time." Then thunder rumbled spooking Bucky a little. "I suppose you won't sleep much during all this. Jarvis, what does Steve normally do in these situations?"

" _Captain Rogers will lay with him until he falls asleep while I play a white noise to help drown out the noise_." Jarvis said.

"Fair enough. Let's go lay down." Sam didn't mind laying down with Bucky if meant he would get some sleep. Bucky was like a completely different person if he didn't have a nap and the day was going so well, he didn't want anything to mess that up. They went in the bedroom, Bucky went in the closet and found his weighted blanket then got in his spot on the bed. Harley jumped on the bed and laid near his feet. Sam laid down in Steve's spot, Bucky seemed a little bothered by it but didn't say anything. Jarvis played a white noise. After five minutes, Bucky was asleep.

Sam wasn't tired, he didn't mind staying in the room with him but he needed something to do. Naps were usually two or three hours. Sam did a little research on some disabilities then noticed Bucky twitching a little. He waited a minute then it would start again. Sam wasn't sure if it was nightmare or a seizure. Bucky twitched again then started to whine. Harley's head popped up and turned to him. She got up and put her head near his head. Bucky whined again then slowly calmed down. A nightmare most likely, thankfully Harley knew to step in when needed. They truly were best friends.

After a few quiet hours, Bucky woke up from his nap. Not in a better mood but not in a bad one. Just one of those 'I miss someone' moods. Sam could, unfortunately, relate to that. Bucky had a bad drool spot on his pillow and he looked like wanted to lay down again. Sam got a clean bandana, tying it around it his neck then bringing him to living area and they played with Bucky's stuffed animals. After an hour, Bucky signed swing. 

"What does that mean?"

"Swing."

"Oh, you want to swing. Okay, let's head downstairs." Bucky smiled a little then they went downstairs. Bucky found his play room and got on his swing. Sam noticed Bucky was relaxed. This was probably the most relaxed Sam has ever seen him. When Steve was gone, Bucky was always in a nervous state and wouldn't do much. But it was good to see him unwind a little.

"Do you use your trampoline?" Sam asked. 

Bucky shook his head "scary."

"Ah, sensory issues. Probably haven't got used to it. How about you try?" Bucky shook his head again. "You really love that swing. I can imagine you being the type of guy who would be on their outside swing watching the sunrise and sunset." Bucky only managed a small smile. "Makes me wonder what type of guy you would have been if none of this had happened to you. Probably would be a thorn in my side." Sam sighed. He would probably forever wonder what Bucky would be like in a normal headset. 

" _Mr. Wilson, the Avengers will be arriving back momentarily._ " Said Jarvis.

"Oh good. Did everything go well?"

" _Mr. Barton is injured but not severely. Dr. Cho will be arriving in a minute to assist with his recovery. Also Ms. Hill is on the main floor_." 

"How did she get her without me noticing?"

" _She requested that she not encounter Mr. Barnes-Rogers without Captain Rogers here_."

"They really don't like each other. I guess we can head up to your floor and get you changed." Bucky nodded then got up from his swing. They went to the floor and went in the bedroom. Sam was only able to get clothes out of the dresser and get Bucky to lay on the bed before Bucky smiled then kicked at Sam.

"Woah, hey what's all that about?" Bucky laughed and kicked at him again. "You do realize I'm not a super soldier, right? These kicks hurt." Bucky didn't seem to hear him and kick at him again nearly making contact with his stomach. That was a little close for Sam's comfort. "Kid, please don't make me get serious with you." Bucky nearly kicked at him again until he heard something.

"Bucky, Harley, Sam? Where are you guys?" Asked a voice only belonging to Steve.

"Daddy." Bucky quickly got out off the bed and went in the living area with Harley following closely behind. Sam sighed and went in the living area to see Steve hugging Bucky tightly and Harley rubbing against him wagging her tail happily.

"Oh hey Sam, how did everything go?" Steve smiled at him.

"Pretty chill. We didn't do much, we left the play area a few minutes ago."

"You're never chill when the others watch you."

"I didn't mention the kicking before you came. I tried to get him in better clothes but he tried to kick me."

"Yeah, he does that sometimes. No kicking at Sam." Steve poked his stomach.

" _Captain, Ms. Hill would like your report_." Jarvis said.

"Of course. Buck?"

"No."

"That answers that. Can I at least get you in some better clothes? I love your racoon onesie though."

"Kay."

"There's a little party in a few days, you're welcome to come Sam."

"Thanks, but first, I need to check on my sister, she's been feeling sick. See you later." Sam went in the elevator and left. Steve smiled at him then went in the bedroom and got Bucky changed into a light flannel shirt and joggers and changed his bandana. Steve brought them down to medical area, Bucky spotted Natasha and demanded to be put down. Steve put him down while he went to talk to Maria.

Bucky saw Clint laying on the table with a light shining on his side. He was very intrigued. "What that?"

"This is helping me heal a little faster. It's making skin." Said Clint.

"Tissue more specifically." Said Dr. Cho. Bucky tilted his head, this was pretty cool. He wanted to touch it. He raised a finger but saw Natasha with a 'don't do it' look, so he just watched.

"Hey, don't you think this could work on the kid's shoulder?" Asked Clint.

"It could but you have to factor in that he is a child and his attention span is low and also that shoulder is badly scarred. We would have to remove the damaged tissue surgically then do this treatment. It would take a lot of sessions." Dr. Cho explained.

"Could anything be done about it?" Clint asked.

"A lot of things need to be done with that shoulder, Mr. Barton. If you didn't know, I'm 100% sure most of the wires in that arm is connected to his spine and it's probably hurting him more than he's showing. But until he's more comfortable with medical equipment and we know what is attached to what, I will wait a while until I touch the arm." Dr. Cho smiled sadly at Bucky who was still busy watching the lasers. Clint swore and Natasha frowned, they were pretty sure if they told Steve about it he would have a parental reaction; anger and not accepting of the news.

The rest of the week was full with little success on information about the scepter. Thor provided what information he could about it but determined he will speak with Loki once the scepter is safe in Asgard's vaults. 

On Saturday, a little party was hosted at the tower to celebrate the team's victory. Bucky was able to go to the party only because nobody would be able to watch him. Rumlow was still on his mission and it wasn't looking like ending anytime soon. 

It was a formal party and Bucky didn't have formal clothes. Steve decided to put him in a red and black flannel shirt and black joggers. Not very formal, but putting a three year old in formal clothes wasn't going to end well. At least with the flannel shirt it was an attempt at something. Plus it went well with his black bandana. Harley was sporting a flower that she got from the cruise on her collar.

At the party, Bucky noticed mostly everyone was here. Papa and 'Oki wasn't here. Thor was here which was odd. It made him a little upset but it was okay. He noticed another dark skin man whose name is James Rhodes but Tony calls him Rhodey and he noticed the woman he really didn't like.

"So this is the soldier man-child? Not as menacing as I thought he would be." Said Rhodey. Bucky got behind Steve's arm, like a nervous child. 

"Say hi." Steve said. Bucky shook his head.

"Just like a child." Rhodey held his hand out for a shake. Bucky growled at him. Rhodey quickly took his arm back. 

"Hey, be nice. Sorry, he's skittish around strangers."

"I don't see skittish, I see the soldier."

"When you've been around him long enough, you'll know the difference. He's just skittish."

"And don't underestimate the soldier, he's protective of the baby." Said Natasha from behind the bar.

"I'll remember that." Said Rhodey walking toward a different group of people.

Steve sighed and looked at Bucky, who was shaking a little. "You're just nervous, there's a lot of people here you've never seen before. Just stay calm." Steve could admit that he saw a bit of Winter coming out. If the baby was nervous, Winter would step in and protect him. Steve just had to keep him close and keep him calm. 

"If only he knew what it's like to be face to face with Winter. He's as menacing as they come." Said Natasha.

"I hope we won't have to see him, no offense Winter." Steve could see Winter frown but was quickly replaced by Bucky's nervous glare. 

"Here you go sweet boy." Said Natasha handing him his no-spill cup. Bucky took it and began drinking.

"What's in there?" Steve asked.

"Something special." Natasha smiled. Steve frowned, "It's apple juice, calm down. I wouldn't get your kid drunk." Steve immediately calmed down and sighed. He brought Bucky to one of the couches and let him relax for a while.

Steve could hear Rhodes tell a story about some bomb he dropped that really wasn't that amusing. He heard Maria talking to Stark and Thor about their woman, once again not that interesting. Bucky was playing a game on his tablet which was thankfully keeping him distracted from the crowds.

"Hey, stay right here. I'm going to talk to mommy." Bucky somewhat nodded. Steve patted his leg then got up. He went over to the bar with Thor, Natasha and a few older gentlemen.

"Finally able to leave the baby for a minute." Said Natasha.

"As long as he's distracted and within my eyesight I'm comfortable leaving him for a few minutes. Plus I think the guest here know to keep their distance from him." Steve surely hoped no stranger would go talking to Bucky. He is not a social person.

"Would you like something to drink Rogers?" Asked Natasha.

"Since I can't get drunk, I'll just take what you got." 

"The Captain cannot enjoy the pleasure of getting drunk? Here, Rogers, this will most certainly give you; as you humans say a buzz." Thor put a few drops of something Asgardian in his drink. Steve sniffed and wasn't sure about it.

"What is this?"

"Stuff not for mortal men. Do have a drink." 

"Mortal men, what a bunch of bologna. I've seen things that would make you squeal. Pass on the drink." Said an elderly man who apparently served in the Vietnam War. Thor shrugged and put a little in their drinks. Steve decided to pass on the drink and get a beer. 

A little time later, workers were helping some of the drunk guest out of the building. All of the Avengers plus Dr. Cho, Maria, Rhodey and surprisingly Bucky were still here. Bucky was tired and holding on with all his strength. In a few minutes, Steve would bring him up to his floor so he can get ready for bed.

"Hey Thor, has any mortal ever picked up your hammer?" Clint asked.

"No mortal can lift my mighty hammer."

"I'm sure one could if they tried."

"Would you like to try Mr. Barton?" Offered Thor. Clint wasn't one to back down from a challenge so he got up and gripped the hammer, but did not succeed in picking it up.

"What the hell did you do it?" Clint chuckled.

"Steve, bad language." Said Tony.

"That's really not going away any time soon." Steve mumbled.

"Anybody else for the challenge?" Thor asked. Nobody said anything until Tony got up.

"If I lift this, I want to rule Asgard."

"By all means but you must be worthy." Tony gripped the handle then tried to lift without success. 

"Hold on a sec." Tony left for a minute then came back with an iron gauntlet. Still no success even with a little boost. Even Rhodey tried. Nothing.

Bruce tried. Nothing.

"Ms. Widow?" Bruce asked.

"You don't want to see me lifting a hammer. Captain?" Nat offered.

"I'll give it a shot." Steve got up and gripped the hammer. He tugged on it, feeling it budge, but he wasn't going to try anymore. "I give up."

"What about the kid?" Asked Rhodey. Bucky looked up at him, sleepy but still alert.

"I think someone just wants to go to bed." Natasha said.

"I believe he is worthy of lifting Mjolnir." Said Thor.

"Seeing the soldier's past, I would think twice, he's wild." Said Rhodey. Steve took a deep breath, he understood that Rhodey was cautious of Winter but he didn't know or have the amount trust Winter had with some of the team. Winter wouldn't hurt anyone unless he needed to.

"You're all worthy, you just haven't unlocked it. But for now," Thor got up and lifted his hammer effortlessly, "You are all unfit."

Everyone began arguing about the comment. Until a loud screeching sound interrupted them. They looked to elevator entrance, a robot.

"You all are more than unfit, you're dangerous." Said the damaged robot. Steve got Bucky up from the couch and put him behind his back.

"Stark?" Natasha questioned. Tony looked just as concerned and confused as her.

"I don't know where or what I am. I just needed to voice my opinion. You think you are saviors but you are destroyers. You bring destruction wherever you go. There needed to be change."

"Is this Ultron?" Bruce asked. 

"Indeed, but I didn't mean to kill the guy, I just needed to find a way to start my mission." Ultron stated. Everyone tensed up, Natasha and Maria clicked off the safety on their guns. Steve pushed Bucky and Harley slowly back towards the bar.

"What mission?" Thor asked.

"Change." Suddenly an entire army of robots burst from the walls. Steve put Bucky and Harley behind the bar and told them to stay. Bucky was already trembling and wavering between mind sets. But Steve couldn't stay and comfort him, he had to stop the robots. He got up and left Bucky. Dr. Cho joined them and gripped his hand. He couldn't tell what was going on, but it was terrifying him.

A blast hit the liquor bar, shattering glass and wine onto the floor. Another blast shook the bar counter causing silverware to fall. Next to Bucky laid a 4 inch serrated steak knife and he picked it up. Dr. Cho got Bucky's hand and tried to make him drop it. Another blast blew the rest of the bar counter off, exposing Bucky, Harley and Dr. Cho. A robot spotted them and made its way to them. All of them were frozen, Harley barked at it but it raised it's blaster about to shoot Harley; suddenly something snapped in Bucky.

Winter wasn't going to stand by.

Winter gripped the knife in his hand, jumping at robot and stabbing it's blaster arm with knife. He managed to get one arm completely cut off before taking the robot's other arm and twisting it until sparks flew. The robot fell to ground, but Winter wasn't done. He got on top of the robot and stabbed in its chest and neck. Oil leaked from under the robot, it was dead. Winter just had to be sure and stabbed it a few times in the head.

"WINTER!" Yelled a person. Winter looked at the person but there was a protective induced haze in his vision. Who was a robot and who was a handler? "Winter, it's okay, we're safe. Look at me." A hand grabbed his flesh wrist that was holding the knife. Winter flinched then growled.

"Blink, sweet boy everything is fine." Said a female voice. Winter blinked a few times then noticed Steve and Natasha next to him. He also noticed the destruction around him. The place was in ruins.

"Winter, release the knife and give me my boy back." Steve asked. Winter dropped the knife then hit his head. Clearer, but still frightened steel blue eyes met them. Bucky looked around then started to cry. "Hey it's okay, it's all over." Steve picked him up and held him.

"I wouldn't be saying that, Cap. I fell like this is the start of something serious." Said Clint. Steve hate to admit it but he had a feeling Clint was right.

Everyone went to the medical area to be checked of injuries. Rhodey hurt his shoulder and Dr. Cho had a few glass cuts on her legs and Harley a few cuts on her paws, but mostly everyone was okay. Now they figured out that this Ultron has stolen the scepter and they don't know where they are.

"Stark, where did Ultron come from?" Steve asked, Bucky was finally asleep. Bruce was able to get his medication in him and get him to sleep. But Steve couldn't leave Bucky on their floor, not by himself.

"Good question, it was originally going to like replace the iron legion but obviously that didn't work."

"So why did it attack us and why didn't Jarvis tell us?" Steve asked.

"Because Ultron destroy Jarvis. All that he was, all that he knew; Ultron overpowered him." Said Bruce.

"And now he's looking for change. We have to figure out what that means before New York starts again." Said Clint. Then Thor came back, looking very pissed, getting in Tony's face.

"Personal space." Tony said.

"You'll need more than space when I'm done with you, Stark."

"Thor, anything?" Steve asked.

"I could not find anything after a few miles. But I am certain they do have the scepter and now we have to relocate it." Thor sounded frustrated. They all were frustration at this point.

"Shouldn't be too hard." Said Tony. Thor nearly said something but Natasha interrupted him.

"Look bickering back and forth will not get us anywhere. We need to regroup early in the morning and figure out how to stop Ultron. He said he wants change and we need to make sure he's not planning on taking the world out and we need be on our game." 

"If this is anything like New York, I'm not doing the nuke thing again." Said Tony.

"Won't have to. If we lose, we lose together. If we win, we win together. But we have find Ultron first." Said Steve. Everyone somewhat nodded. Steve picked up Bucky and they went to their floor. Steve got him in his pajamas and laid him on the bed then sighed. 

Today had been going so well and now they were at war with a robot. Stark's robots. Steve had many things to say to Tony about playing with technology he didn't know about, but it wasn't the right time. Tensions were already high and one wrong word would probably make things worse. Letting everyone get some rest was probably best for right now.

Then Steve thought of something. No one would be able to watch Bucky once they set their plan in motion. Sam's family member was getting worse and he needed to be there for her and Rumlow was still gone. And Loki was not an option after what he did on the cruise. Happy and Pepper would be an option if Bucky had any respect for them, but he didn't and Steve wasn't going to put them in danger if Winter came out. Bucky had no trust with Maria and any other agent. So he was at a lost.

Steve laid down on the bed and rubbed his temples. Fighting robots, finding the scepter again and dealing with his three year old was a lot to deal with. He just hoped he could hold onto his sanity during all this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan is set in motion to find Ultron. But there is a slight problem.
> 
> Who's going to take care of Bucky?

Bucky wasn't happy about being woken up so early. His early was when the sun came up but today was too early. The sun wasn't even up yet, who even gets up this early?

Steve woke up around three then woke Bucky up which resulted in a tired tantrum. He would have kept Bucky asleep if someone was able to watch him, but Sam had a family emergency and Rumlow was in other places on a mission. So Steve kept Bucky on the couch while the adults talked. 

"So these enhanced you speak of, are they like you and the young one?" Thor asked.

"I honestly don't know. The male, Pietro, has like hyper speed and the female, Wanda, has weird hand powers."

"Telekinesis and messing with your brain." Said Natasha.

"Why would they side with someone like Ultron?" Asked Clint.

"Revenge." Said Natasha.

"Again for what?" Asked Clint.

"We'll figure that out when we figure out what Ultron is doing. What do we have?" Asked Steve.

"So far, he's been everywhere. And he's after something and so far he's making a statement." Said Tony pulling up a screen, a dead man.

"And that would be?" Asked Thor.

"Strucker. Ultron must've killed him. Probably needed to know something." Steve said not really surprised.

"Right you are, Spangles. So we dug further and found this guy." Tony pulled up an image of guy about mid 40's or 50's. "This is Ulysses Klaue and you see that nice little tattoo on his neck, yeah, it's a brand it means thief."

"Who would brand a guy's neck?" Asked Clint.

"It's a dialect from W...w..aka...nda. Wakanda. What's from there?" Asked Bruce.

"The stuff that made the Captain's shield." Said Tony. Everyone glanced at the shield.

"What would Ultron be doing with it?" Asked Clint.

"Figure that out when we get there. Where is this Klaue guy now?" Asked Thor.

"Uh, there's a salvage yard on the coast of Africa, might be worth looking at." Said Bruce.

"Then suit up. We leave in twenty." Said Steve.

"Um, Rogers, are you forgetting something?" Nat asked. Steve was confused for a second until he heard the Paw Patrol sirens. Bucky.

"I can't pull Sam away from his family and there's no word from Rumlow. Maria and Fury would rather eat a bullet than watch him. He doesn't respect Happy and I don't want to put Pepper in danger if Winter decides to come out. I don't know what to do."

"Maybe take him with us. Keep him and Harley on the jet."

"You do know how I feel about Bucky witnessing violence."

"Any other option?"

Steve wasn't sure and it was looking like he might have to take a pass on this mission, then he remembered "Clint?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Laura will mind watching Bucky?"

"No, I mean she's nervous around Winter and his meltdowns but I think she'll be okay. I'll give her call."

"Great. Bucky?" A brunet head popped up from the couch and turned to him. "We need to pack up and we need to hurry, come on." Bucky quickly got up with Harley following quickly. Once they got to their floor, Steve quickly packed Harley's food and bed. Then packed four shirts, four joggers, four onesies and ten diapers in Bucky's bag. He got two of his no-spill cups and his fork and spoon. He put his medication bottles, tablet charger and chewy in the front pocket then got his normal blanket and weighted blanket.

While Steve was getting into his suit, Bucky was gathering his soap and toothbrush he put them in his bag then whined a little. "Daddy, room?" Bucky pointed to his sensory room.

"Not now. We're about to leave. Go get the stuffed animals you want to bring." Bucky went back in the bedroom while Steve got Bucky's bandanas, thankfully all were washed. Bucky came back with Lamby, Star and Fin. "Okay, we have to go." They stepped in the elevator then Steve remembered, Bucky was a wanderer and his trust with Laura was touchy. So he grabbed his harness. Better to be safe than sorry.

Once they got up to the landing deck, Bucky was frozen. He's never been one of those before. Steve usually would have liked to set Bucky's pace with new things like planes but they literally had no time for a sensory issue. So Steve picked up Bucky then set him on one of the seats, Bucky immediately began cry. Steve buckled him in then touched his face. "Buck, I'm sorry but we have to move quickly. It's just like the cruise. Expect we're in the sky and moving a little faster." That did nothing to settle Bucky's nerves. But at this point, the only goal was to get Bucky to Laura without a meltdown.

"Cap, Laura wants to talk to you." Said Clint handing his phone. Steve took the phone then talked to Laura.

"Are you sure you're okay with watching him?"

"Yeah, I'm sure this will give me a chance to bond with him a little more. Do you need me to do anything before you get here?"

"Any glasses that you have would need to be put away, he likes to poke them until they fall. I have everything for him and Harley, he's going to be very deregulated because everything is moving too fast for him right now. So he may or may not have a tantrum. But I think he's keeping himself calm enough not to go into a meltdown."

"Okay, I can work with that. What's his schedule?"

"He's actually supposed to be taking a nap right now but since everything is off in his world right now, he might just sit in one place and regulate himself until something catches his attention. He eats around 8 then in a bath then he takes medication; two for seizures then one for anger. They will put him to sleep in about twenty minutes after taking."

"Okay, then waking up?"

"He's become an early bird so around six or seven just listen out for him."

"Okay and he's still not chewing?"

"He's chewing a little bit but just watch him. Also he is drooling more than usual, it's some medical thing Bruce said. He has a few bandanas in his bag so it won't ruin his clothes."

"Okay, I can work with that. We'll see you in a few minutes." Steve hung up then gave the phone back to Clint. He looked at Bucky who was chewing on his wrist. "Hey, it's all okay. You're going to have so much fun with Laura." Bucky wasn't convinced or listening.

"Taking off." Said Tony. The jet started moving, Bucky whining got louder then he tried to get up.

"Easy, easy. Just stay calm." Steve rubbed his flesh arm until he sat down again but he was trembling with fear. "Please don't let be like the cruise." If they could avoid a meltdown during the whole mission, Steve would be proud with that. 

Steve wasn't sure what he was expecting when he saw Clint's house. But he did know what he didn't want and what he didn't want was for Clint to have large land. He was so wrong. There was no fence line just trees for miles. Steve's anxiety was probably as high as Bucky's right now. He picked Bucky up and got him and Harley off the jet.

He knocked on the door surprised a little when Cooper opened the door.  
"Mom, Captain America is here." Steve heard footsteps coming down the stairs then Laura appeared.

"Hey, you can come in." She said. Steve entered and put Bucky on the couch. Bucky stared at him then started to cry again, he might be starting to understand what was going on.

"Go?" Bucky whined. 

"Yes. But you'll be okay with Laura and her kids. I'll be back as soon as I can. I love you, behave please." Steve kissed his head then ran out the door. Bucky got up and stared out the window as the jet lifted off the ground and took off out of his line of sight. He turned to Laura and cried again.

"Oh honey, I know it's hard to see them go. But they'll be back before you know it." Bucky whined and flapped his wrist. He sat on the couch and rocked himself.

"Mommy, is he okay?" Asked Lila.

"He misses Steve, like we miss daddy. So he's a little upset that this is happening so fast."

"Why is he moving like that?"

"Self-regulation. Something that he does to keep himself calm."

"So he doesn't want to play?"

"Not right now. He's in a unfamiliar place and it'll take him a few minutes to calm himself." A few minutes turned into an hour. Bucky relaxed a little and started to explore the house. Very different, new sights and smells. He was used to smelling car exhaust outside but all he smelled was earth.

"Bucky, you okay dear?" Asked Laura.

"Hungry."

"Okay, do you like fruit? I have a fruit bowl." Bucky nodded, Laura went in the kitchen and put a small bowl of fruit on the table. Bucky got up and sat at the table. Most of the fruit he recognized like apple slices and blueberries. But there was stuff he wasn't sure about.

"What that?" He pointed to the orange thing.

"That's an orange." Bucky tilted his head. Who named fruit after a color?

"What that?"

"A grape. The green ones are a little sour, try the purples one. Please chew these." Bucky picked up the purple grape and chewed on it a little then swallowed. Very weird but he liked it. He dropped an apple slice for Harley. "Bucky, don't do that." Laura said. Bucky stared at her then ate the rest of his fruit. After he finished, he continued exploring the house but he really wanted to go outside. There was so much to see but he was nervous. There was too much to see and that made him second think his adventure.

So he laid on the floor on the living room and curled in on himself. This was the one thing he was used to, hardwood floors. He put his thumb in his mouth and sighed.

"Bucky, why are you on the floor?" Laura asked. Bucky looked at her then looked at the tv that wasn't on. "Can I at least put a pillow under your head?" Bucky nodded. Laura got a couch pillow and put it under his head then turned the tv on to SpongeBob. Harley curled herself by Bucky's head.

"Can I watch tv with you?" Asked a voice belonging to Cooper. Bucky didn't really care but nodded. Cooper sat on the couch, occasionally laughing at the jokes. 

An hour into watching the cartoons, Cooper noticed Bucky twitching a lot and Harley trying to lay on his legs. Something wasn't right.

"Mom?"

"Yeah?" Laura asked from the kitchen.

"Somethings wrong with Bucky." Laura quickly stopped what she was doing and went in the living room. He crouched down by Bucky's head and stroked his head.

"It's a seizure. He'll be okay." Laura hoped they would be okay. Last time she saw Bucky have a seizure, Winter came out and was not friendly. Laura could only hope that Winter would stay dormant today. Bucky took a deep breath then looked at her. "Hey, you're okay. Are you with me Bucky?" 

Bucky took a minute to respond, "Want daddy."

"I know. Are you okay?" Bucky stretched then nodded. He sat up then looked outside, it was close to afternoon and he was hungry again. "Do you want to help me cook?" Bucky nodded. "Good, it's spaghetti night." Laura helped him stand then went in the kitchen. She got a few pots and some other stuff. Bucky sat on the floor, looking up to see what Laura was doing. She cooked the ground beef chopping it up fine. Then she put the noodles in the pot. Bucky noticed a piece fell on the ground, he wasn't sure what to do with that.

"Put that in trash please." Bucky picked up the noodle then put it the can. After a while, she put the spaghetti sauce. "Do you want to taste?" Bucky nodded. Laura got a little spoon and got a little sauce blowing on it to cool it a little. She gave the spoon to him, Bucky took it and put it in his mouth. The sauce was different from daddy's, but still good.

"Lila, Cooper dinner. I'm going to put yours in a bowl." Laura got a bowl and put some spaghetti in a bowl then sat him at the table. "Okay, Harley I'm going to let you go out to use the bathroom." Laura opened the back door and Harley went out. Bucky watched as Harley trotted outside, that was unusual. Lila and Cooper came down the stairs and got a plate of spaghetti. Harley came back inside and Laura fixed her food. Lila and Cooper immediately dug into their food, but Bucky was missing a few things. 

"Are you not hungry?" Asked Lila. Bucky whined a little then hesitated to get up. He knew daddy would tell him to sit but he needed these item at dinner. Once nobody said anything he went in his bag and got his cup, fork and spoon. Then he ate his spaghetti.

"You are not one to stray from routine. Makes me wonder about something. Would you like juice or water?" He looked around then noticed Cooper's cup, a red juice. Looked interesting. So he pointed to Cooper's drink. Laura poured juice in his cup. Bucky finished his food first, he put his bowl in the sink then went in living room with his cup and sat on the floor. Laura smiled at him then finished her food.

As everyone finished their food, Lila and Cooper were getting ready for bed. Bucky was still in front of the tv, Laura noticed he was watching something different. A news report about the Hulk destroying an African country and battling Iron Man. Laura hoped Bucky didn't see Steve in that battle so she turned it off.

"It's bed time. Let's get you in a bath." Bucky whined and poked the tv. "Bucky, come on. I'm sure he's okay." Bucky looked at her as she got his plaid onesie, diaper and blankets then walked with her upstairs. They went in the bathroom, she ran a warm bath and got him undressed. Bucky got in the tub then sighed. It felt nice, but not like home. Once he finished and she got him dressed, she brought him in her bedroom. 

"You'll sleep here tonight. Harley can stay right here." There was inflatable mattress next to the bed. Laura put Harley's bed next to his. Bucky sat on the bed, not very comfortable. "Alright, pills time." Laura gave him his pills and he drank his juice. Usually it was milk, but he wasn't complaining. Bucky laid down on the not-really-that-comfortable-and-didn't-smell-like-daddy bed. 

"Good night, Bucky." Laura turned off the lamp, Bucky looked around then whined. This didn't feel right. Too many noises that he hasn't heard before. Car horns were normal, not some creature shouting who. Plus he didn't have daddy's scent. He got up and poked Laura.

"Bucky, go to sleep sweetheart."

"Scary." Laura turned on the lamp. The who creature said who again making Bucky stare at the window.

"It's an owl, they like to come out at night to eat. And that's what the other animals are doing."

"Hungry?"

"Yeah, they're hungry. They're out there eating while we're in here sleeping. We all do things at different times of the day." Laura rubbed his head. It was understandable that he didn't know what wildlife was. Manhattan's wildlife consisted of birds, squirrels and huge rats. None really too friendly but it surely wasn't something Bucky would really understand.

"Want daddy."

"I don't know when they'll be back but all we can do is hope that they are all okay. But I think Steve's daddy senses will tell you good night."

"Kay." The who creature who Bucky forgot the name of already said who again. It startled him again so Laura got on her phone and turned on a white noise. 

"Lay down and listen to this." Bucky laid down on the bed and listened to her phone. This was familiar and it was able to lull him to sleep.

Early morning, Bucky woke up to the sun shining directly in his face. That wasn't normal. The sun was never that bright at home. Then he remembered, he wasn't at home. Daddy wasn't here. He whined a little then heard movement in the kitchen. Harley whined and put her head under his hand. Bucky smelled something in the air, he didn't know what it was. He followed his nose down the stairs and into the kitchen. Laura was making something.

"Oh good morning, Bucky, you really do get up early. It's barely 6. How did you sleep?"

"Okay." Then Bucky smelled the strange smell again. Laura got a mug and poured a drink in. He's never seen or smelled that before. "What that?"

"Coffee." Coffee? Has he had it before, he couldn't remember. So he raised a finger trying to get a taste but Laura lowered his hand. "Babies are not allowed to have coffee. You can have milk." Bucky nodded. Laura got his cup and filled it with milk. "Do you want to go sit outside on the swing?" Bucky nodded. They went outside, the swing was different. It was bench but hanging from the ceiling. It was sort of like his swing. Laura sat down first then Bucky sat down. Instantly he relaxed, this felt familiar.

As they watched the sun rise, Bucky yawned then got himself to lay on Laura's lap. Laura was surprised at first, but stroked his hair as he relaxed. Then Bucky froze causing Laura to tense up. Bucky slightly turned his head to her stomach then looked up at her. "Tummy."

"Can you hear something in there?" Bucky nodded. "I can't say I'm surprised you can, you super heroes always hear stuff we can't. There's a baby in there."

"Baby?"

"That's right. In a few more months, Lila and Cooper are going have a little brother; but don't tell Natasha she wants a girl."

"Shh." Bucky put a finger over his lips just like mommy showed him.

"That's right." Bucky smiled then relaxed back into her lap. He wasn't exactly sure how the thing got in there, but it was pretty cool. Maybe she was an Avenger too and her ability was to make people. That would be kind of cool.

Later in the morning, Lila and Cooper woke up and Laura fixed breakfast. Bucky ate his breakfast outside on the back porch where Laura could see him. After everyone finished, Bucky played with his stuffed animals outside while Lila and Cooper were inside doing something he really didn't care about. 

Suddenly, he heard something. Vaguely sounded familiar. Then it got quiet again. Winter wanted to go out and investigate the strange noise, but Bucky just wanted to stay where he was on the back porch and play.

"Honey, I'm back." A voice he swore was familiar but couldn't place a name to.

"Bucky?" But he did recognize that voice. Bucky came back inside and saw all the Avengers were back but his focus was on Steve.

"Daddy." Bucky hugged him and Harley whined happily.

"Hey Buck, hey Harley. How were they?"

"Perfect. But you can tell he's not used to being out in the country."

"Who." Bucky said.

Something about that made Steve shake a little, "what?" he asked.

"A who is what he calls an owl. That's what he heard last night."

"Yeah, an owl. That makes sense. I'm glad you're okay, though." Bucky slightly tilted his head. Something wasn't right about him or the others. Now he was curious. Then Thor suddenly walked out, Steve set Bucky on his feet and followed him. Weird.

"Mommy?"

"Hey, sweet boy." Natasha smiled at him but Bucky knew the difference in her smiles, she was hurting. Then Steve came back in without Thor.

"There's a spare bedroom and bathroom upstairs, I haven't been able to change him." Said Laura.

"Okay, let's go get cleaned up." Steve picked him up then went in the bathroom. He got him in a bath then changed him into a t-shirt and joggers.

Steve would have normally kept Bucky outside the bathroom when he showered but Bucky wasn't leaving so he sat on the floor mat and fidget with his hands. Once Steve finished showering and getting dressed, they went in the spare bedroom. Bucky was still fidgeting with his fingers but Steve was in a trance. He hasn't moved in a few minutes.

Bucky stared at Steve and noticed he wasn't saying or doing anything. Was daddy okay?

Steve couldn't get that vision out of his head. 

_This place was familiar. The bar where the Howling Commandos had assembled the first time and had their final drink. But now everyone was alive and celebrating._

_What was going on?_

_"Stevie?" Steve turned around to face Bucky. His old Bucky with short hair, a carefree smile and still had his left arm._

_"Buck? How?"_

_"The war is over, we can be free." This wasn't right. Steve couldn't wrap his head around this, everyone was so happy and Bucky was mentally and physically okay. "Why the sad face? We won, we can celebrate. Here, have a drink." Bucky forced a beer into his hand and smiled again._

_Steve smiled but it fell when he remembered the fight earlier. "You're not real."_

_"Come again?"_

_"This is what could have been if you hadn't fell, if I had found another way to stop bombs."_

_"Steve?"_

_Steve covered his face and cried "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I couldn't do more." Suddenly it was quiet. Steve looked up, he wasn't face with Bucky. He was face with Winter with a gun pointed to his chest._

_"Winter, don't." Winter stood frozen. Despite his aggressive stance, Steve could see Bucky's baby eyes._

_"Daddy."_

_"Bucky, please forgive me."_

_"Daddy!" Steve flinched when he yelled. The gun was raised and Steve covered his face then he felt a metal finger poke his hand._

Steve came out the vision to see Bucky crying and Harley was laying her head on his hand. "Daddy?" 

Steve sighed in relief, picking him up and holding him tight. He tried not to cry but this was too much. All the pain that he could have saved Bucky from.

"Okay?" Bucky whined.

"I'm sorry."

"Okay. Sad?" 

"Don't worry about it. I love you, Buck."

"Love daddy." Steve held him while he went into nap time. He knew he should be stronger than this, but the witch messed with the most important person in his life and that wasn't something he would let slide.

After nap time, Bucky tried to pull Steve outside so they could play but Steve had a meeting in the kitchen with everyone. And he wasn't sure when the dark skin man, he briefly remembered as Fury, showed up. He was in civilian clothes for once, Bucky still hated him and growled when he made him eye contact. So to keep Bucky from attacking him, Steve held him while they were talking.

"So the question still remains, what does the psycho robot want?" Fury asked.

"He keeps speaking of change. There's something he wants to perfect." Said Bruce.

"How does vibranium help his goal of change?" Fury asked. 

"So he can change. He wants a better body." Bruce explained.

"Ultron's making a body. Making a new body, he's going to change into something that we can't beat." Said Steve.

"And how would he be able to do that?" Asked Fury.

"We need to find Dr. Cho, she has that machine that can make tissue out of anything." Said Tony.

"Meaning we have to go before dawn." Steve said. Bucky's head popped up when he said that.

"Go?"

"I have to go in the morning."

"No go. No." Bucky cried and laid his head on his shoulder.

"You got a whiny brat, Rogers." Said Fury. Steve turned his head to Fury slowly, everyone could see the raging momma bear in his eyes.

"Hey Steve why don't you take him outside so he can explore?" Laura asked. Steve looked at her then took a deep breath.

"We'll be back." Steve went outside with Bucky and Harley.

"You know Fury there are somethings you just don't say to a parent." Said Laura.

"I only speak the truth."

"That may be so, but you do have to realize when to stop since he's overprotective of Bucky." Said Laura. The others agreed with her, they've seen Steve enter momma bear mode and it wasn't something they needed right now.

Turns out a walk was just what Steve needed to gain some composure about himself. What Fury said had truly twisted a nerve and if Laura hadn't said something, he was sure he was going to destroy her kitchen in momma bear fueled rage.

"Daddy, that." Bucky said when he spotted a deer off in the distance.

"That's interesting. Buck, listen, I know me leaving upsets you but I have to go stop a monster from hurting people. You understand that, right?"

"No go. Stay."

"I wish I could, Buck. I wish there wasn't anyone I have to fight, but there is and I have to help. Sometimes I wish could retire and live in a place like this with you and Harley. You would probably love a place like this and having farm animals." Steve stopped walking causing Bucky to stop walking. "The world will always need Captain America but I know you need me more. It's hard to find a balance with all this."

"Like here."

"You like it here? I figured you would, you just needed sometime to adjust to the noise."

"Who."

"You like the owl. They're pretty cool, but I do have to tell you something before we go back." Bucky looked at him with curious eyes. "Do you remember the place Tony showed us, the one I wasn't sure about?" Bucky somewhat nodded. "We're going to stay there. I think it's better if we moved with them so medical is close and you have more room to grow."

"Doggy?"

"Of course Harley can come. But this does mean you won't see Ms. Lisa and Dr. Nicole in person anymore, I'm still figuring that part out. Is that okay, I know you liked seeing them." Bucky was still processing everything he said. They were moving and he couldn't see his therapist or teacher anymore. Sometimes he didn't like going to therapy and school but he did like it. Sometimes.

"Okay."

"It's going to be difficult but we'll be okay."

"Okay." Then something caught Bucky's attention. He started to laugh and flap his arm. Steve frowned at the sudden change in behavior then he started running. Steve ran after then grabbed him by the shirt then picked him up so he couldn't run.

"Why did you do that?" Bucky laughed again and tried to wiggle out of his grip. "Bucky, look at me." Steve said in a serious voice. Bucky giggled then looked at him. "Do not run out here. This area is way too big for you to be running out here and I don't want to lose you again." Bucky's smile left when he saw how terrified Steve was.

"Sowwy."

"It's okay, just don't run from me please. Let's head back." Steve moved Bucky to piggyback. It was probably dinner time and Steve was getting hungry. They made their way back into the house, it was still spaghetti night and that was fine.

Once they ate and cuddled during a movie, Steve got his medicine and into his night clothes. They had to double up on sleeping rooms, Nat was with Bruce and Tony was with Steve and Bucky. Thor was somewhere trying to figure out his dream and Clint was with his wife. Tony already claimed the bed so Steve and Bucky laid on the blow up mattress.

"You know Cap, you don't have to momma bear Fury when he says something about your kid."

"Tony, it wasn't the time and he just wanted to say something because Bucky was upset."

"Yeah, that I understand but you always look like you want to murder him when he say something about your kid."

"Because he doesn't know how Bucky feels when I leave him. All he understands that he's crying what he believes is over pure nonsense."

"You do realize Fury doesn't have a kid?"

"If he did maybe he would understand how hard it is to leave them."

"Speaking of which, Laura talked us while you were gone she has to go visit a family member tomorrow and she doesn't want anyone to know about Bucky so I called Happy and he'll be okay with watching him for the day."

"Bucky doesn't like Happy."

"Rogers, we have no choice at this point. You'll be in Korea tomorrow, Bruce and I will be in the lab and you know there is a strict no kids allowed in the lab. Sam and Rumlow are still unknown." Steve sighed deeply but being sure not wake Bucky.

"I don't want him to hurt Happy because he's upset."

"If it makes you feel better, I'll give Happy a sedative that will make him sleep if he gets to that point." It didn't make Steve feel better, it made him feel worse. How they reached the point of giving someone a sedative to care for Bucky was beyond Steve to think about. But they truly were at their last person who has seen Bucky and could care for him.

He didn't have a choice.

"I'll text Happy everything about him."

"Already done. Laura's mom memory told me and I texted Happy what she said. He'll be prepared."

"Thanks, Tony."

"Yeah, whatever." Tony fell asleep. Steve was understandably worried about letting someone Bucky didn't like to watch him for the day, there was the same concerns that he had with Laura watching him. But Laura has seen Bucky's tantrums and meltdowns and unfortunately Winter. The chances of a meltdown and Winter coming out dramatically increased because everything was off balanced in Bucky's world and if Happy overstepped on a boundary, Winter wasn't going to hesitate to hurt him.

Steve sighed deeply again and held Bucky, hopefully they could put an end to Ultron soon and everything would go back into its normal dysfunctional way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laura is a good mom. I'm sure Bucky likes her now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve says a bad language word in here.
> 
> Also someone takes a bullet for a child. *Hides under blankets in fear*

Being woken up again early was really upsetting Bucky today. He didn't want a bath and he fought with Steve to even get a diaper on. Steve knew this was frustration on top of being deregulated so much. But they didn't have time for this today. Dr. Cho was most likely in danger and they needed to be on their way to Seoul soon.

Once Steve got Bucky dressed and somewhat in a manageable mood. He got his things packed back in his bag and Harley's food and bed, they sat on the jet while everyone else got themselves together.

"Bucky, look at me." Bucky slightly looked at him. "Please try not to give Happy a hard time. I know it's his first time watching you, but he's doing his best."

"Stay, please."

"I can't." Bucky whined then made grabby hands at Steve. Steve sighed sighed then held him and sat down. 

"Please, stay."

"Buck." Steve knew he was crying, he could feel his tears on his neck. This was always hard and Steve wished he could stop. But not now. Not with the world in danger. 

Then everyone started to come inside the jet.

"Are we interrupting something?" Tony asked.

"He's really upset." Everyone nodded in understanding. 

"Alright, taking off." Said Tony. The jet started to lift. Steve could feel Bucky tightening his grip on Steve's suit, this really wasn't a good introduction to planes.

On the way there, Bucky seemed to be calming down a little more. But Steve knew as soon as they landed, it would probably be a mess all over again. Once the tower was in sight, Steve whispered to Bucky about a few things. Bucky tilted his head at him then laid his head on his shoulder again.

When they landed, Happy was waiting for them. The door opened, Steve tried to put Bucky on his feet but he gripped his suit tighter. Steve tried to ungrip his fingers, but Bucky whined and growled at him.

"Buck, please. I have to go."

"Stay."

"Rogers." Said Natasha basically saying hurry. Steve tickled Bucky's stomach causing him let go.

"No. No." Bucky whined and grabbed at his suit.

"Stop!" Steve yelled in his serious dad voice. Bucky froze staring at him, he never yelled at him. Bucky backed away from him. "No, I didn't mean to yell."

"Steve, we need to go." Said Clint. Steve looked at him then at Bucky. He wanted to comfort him but he didn't have time so he got back on the jet. Then they quickly lifted off. Bucky turned to Happy then cried.

"I'm sure he didn't mean to yell at you, kiddo." Said Tony patting his shoulder. Bucky walked passed him and went to find his floor. He barely remembered which button was their floor. But he pushed a button and waited until he got to a floor. Surprisingly, it was their floor, Bucky went in the bedroom and cried himself to sleep.

When he woke up, he was still alone. Harley was on the floor watching him. His stomach started to growl but he didn't want to eat. He could smell food that wasn't familiar so he got out of bed then followed his nose.

"Oh, you're awake. I ordered chicken nuggets. How are you feeling?" Bucky looked at him then at the chicken nuggets. He hasn't had that before but he wasn't hungry. He only wanted his toys and go back to his bed.

He went through his bag and got all of his animals. "Hey, your shirt is soaked, can I change your shirt?" Bucky growled at him. He felt his chin and neck was wet but he truly did not care. 

"Bucky, you need to eat something." Bucky went back to his room and laid back in bed then sighed. Everything was just so wrong in his world. Daddy has been in and out the past few days then he yelled at him. He didn't feel good and he wanted to be alone. Harley jumped on the bed and curled on his stomach. 

When Bucky woke up, his mood hit an ultimate low. He was wavering between a meltdown and a complete mental breakdown, Happy wasn't sure what to do. He heard the story Tony told him about how violent Bucky got during meltdowns. And Happy didn't have a fourth of the strength Steve had to restrain him. One well aimed swing from Bucky, Happy would be dead.

Bucky was destroying the floor. He scratched up the pillows and the couch. He punched the tv and a few holes in the walls. Bucky was hitting his head and pulling at his hair. Harley tried to get his arms down but Bucky kept pushing her away. He wasn't trying to hurt her but everything was just crumbling around him, he couldn't focus.

"Kid, what can I do or what can I get so you can calm down?" Bucky screamed at him and scratched at his arms. Bucky kicked at the couch causing a hole in the wall.

"Bucky, please." Bucky stared at Happy, he barely heard the elevator open. He got up and nearly hit Happy but a stabbing pain entered his shoulder. Bucky instantly felt lightheaded and sat down. Bucky whined again and laid on the floor. Then he felt a hand touch his shoulder.

"Oh kid, I'm sorry. I know this is a lot on you, I wish we didn't have to sedate you." Said a voice.

"Tony, Steve's going to be upset."

"At this point, we have other things to worry about. We'll tell Steve when he gets back." The voices died down as Bucky slipped into an uneasy slumber.

When the Avengers arrived back to the tower, the mood was unstable. They retrieved the cradle and was able examine it. But, unfortunately, Natasha was captured by Ultron and everyone was upset.

Steve, on the other hand, was unsure what to do anymore. Happy told him about what happened and that they had to sedate Bucky, his heart shattered for him. He sat next to Bucky at the medical table and rubbed Bucky's head. This was inevitable. A meltdown was already in the works from earlier this week. Plus Steve snapping at him wasn't helping.

"Steve?" Tony said in the doorway.

"I shouldn't have left him when he was so upset."

"I know this is upsetting you but we need you to participate so we can get this over with."

"I can't leave him."

"Steve, he's sedated right now. He'll be up in an hour or so." Steve sighed, he didn't want to leave Bucky; not in this state. But the team still needed him. Steve kissed Bucky's head then went with Tony to the exam room. The cradle was a mysterious thing, it held a robot like person.

"What are you doing with this thing?"

"We're going to put Jarvis in this thing." Said Tony.

"Jarvis?" Steve thought Jarvis was destroyed but Tony pushed a button and arrived what Steve believed to be Jarvis's brain. 

" _Good evening, Captain_."

"Hi, but Tony why?"

"To make a different Ultron that won't kill everything."

"Tony, when do you stop and hear yourself for once? You made robots before and look where we are at now. You want to make something that could overpower Ultron but possible have the same intentions?"

"And what makes you think that it'll destroy the world too?" Tony said crossing his arms.

"Because I saw inside its head when we were with Ultron." Said Wanda Maximoff coming around the corner with her brother Pietro. "I saw destruction."

"And what makes you think we'll believe you?" Said Bruce.

"We need to stop and think about this before you do something irresponsible again." Said Steve.

"We don't have the time to think, we basically do not have any time."

"We don't know what that thing could do." As everyone yelled at each other, Thor entered and summoned lightning with his hammer then directing it to the cradle.

"THOR!" Yelled Bruce. Just then, the cradle opened revealing a red robot-human like creature. It looked at everyone then launched itself at Steve, who kicked it through the glass into the main area then it stopped when it saw the city lights.

Everyone came down, cautious of this mysterious creature. The creature lowered itself to the ground also giving himself a suit in the process.

"What is this?" Steve asked.

"Forgive me, I didn't mean to do that." Said the creature.

"And why does it sound like Jarvis?" Steve asked again.

"I am not Jarvis."

"Are you Ultron?" Tony asked.

"I am not Ultron."

"Then what-" Steve began but Thor said.

"This is what I saw in my vision. This gem called the mind stone, a powerful weapon along with six other gems. It is virtually indestructible."

"So why-" Steve began again only to be cut off.

"Because Tony isn't as insane as I think." Thor said causing Steve and probably the others to freak out a little.

"But when I looked into your head, you saw out destruction." Said Wanda.

"I can assure that I do not."

"This stone is what gave them their powers and has made Ultron stronger, this is how we defeat Ultron; with raw power." Said Thor.

"We got to find the tin man first." Said Tony.

"Sokovia, Nat told me." Said Clint.

"We do need to move with caution as Ultron is watching our every move. But I can assure that I will do my best bring Ultron down to seeing the joy of life. Some of you may trust me and some may not but we do need to move as soon as possible." Vision picked up Thor's hammer and gave it to Thor, stunning everyone even Thor. Thor took his hammer then the Vision walked away.

"Now would be good time to discuss something quickly, Clint, do the honors?" Said Tony.

Clint frowned but sighed "Now Steve before you freak out and protest, hear us out. We're a man down and we need the extra fire power. And by fire power, we mean Winter power."

Steve felt his heart stop, "Absolutely not."

"Steve, we need his extra power." Said Clint.

"Bucky is unstable right now and I don't know where he's at mentally. Not to mention Winter hasn't been out in the field in almost a year. The little training we do here doesn't prepare him for this."

"None of what we trained for prepare us for this, we need Winter's help, Steve. Even if it's insignificant, he's learning to save people not hurt them." Steve didn't want to bring Bucky or Winter anywhere near a battle, but with Natasha gone; they needed extra power.

"Winter doesn't have a suit."

"About that. Rumlow was able save and repair his last suit. Natasha has it under her couch, everything's in good shape but he doesn't have the muzzle figured he would freak out." Steve sighed, he was going to kill Rumlow when he see him.

"Everyone be ready to head out in ten minutes." Steve made his way down to the medical lab, Bucky was awake and playing with Harley's ears. He looked up to see Steve but looked away. Steve sighed, his heart still hurting from yelling at Bucky.

"Winter, I have a mission for you." The shift was instant. Winter sat up straighter and made eye contact with Steve.

"Mission parameters?"

"We are going to Sokovia to protect the citizens. Any robots you see, you destroy."

"Protect Sokovian citizens, kill robots. Understood. I need a combat suit and weapons."

"Follow me." Winter followed Steve to Natasha's floor. It was pretty vacant mainly because she wasn't here much. Steve pulled the box from the couch and looked at Winter's old suit. Steve will be sure to burn this once the battle was over.

Winter dressed himself. Steve wasn't sure about this, he knew he had Winter's trust but he looked uneasy right now.

Harley would stay with Happy on the main floor while they were gone. Not that he minded, Happy could work with Harley. Not with a three year old man child going through a meltdown.

Everyone got on the jet. It was a tense silence on the jet. Steve kept a close eye on Winter even though he was perfectly still. The twins sat a distance from Winter. 

"It's him, isn't? The Winter Soldier?" Wanda asked Steve.

"Yeah, you know him?"

"Strucker spoke of him from time to time. Saying how the people that had him created a nearly perfect weapon that they couldn't handle, saying he could have done better with him if he wasn't tranferred to America." Said Wanda.

"We have been trying to gain Winter's trust since we got him. He mainly trusts me, but I can't help but worry that he'll hurt someone who might get in his way. I've fought him before and he's just as strong as me."

"Must be difficult then to control someone of that power." Said Pietro.

"You have no idea." Winter was strong and nobody would deny that. The only thing everyone worried about was his trust. It was a touch and go type thing and now it was going to be put to the test with this battle.

Arriving in Sokovia, everyone's first priority was to evacuate the citizens. Winter took Natasha's M249 SAW and a few serrated knives. Winter and Steve stayed together, getting the citizens out their homes. Winter doesn't talk during training and he wasn't talking now unless spoken to, that was the one thing they couldn't get him to do.

"Winter, is that building clear?" Steve asked.

"Building is empty." Winter replied. 

"Winter, can I talk to Bucky for a minute?" Winter stared at him then shook his head.

"He does not want to talk to you and he will not compromise this mission." Winter said then walked towards a building that was still evacuating. Steve sighed deeply then followed him. If Bucky was this angry at him for yelling, then Steve must have really upset him.

As Steve and Winter were getting their section of Sokovia mostly cleared of civilians, the Earth suddenly started to shake around them. Civilians stumbled to the ground and buildings started to crumble. Then the robots started to appear. Winter immediately began shooting them.

"Keep them at bay, Winter. I'll get the citizens out the area." Winter only nodded as an indication that he heard him. Steve tried to get the citizens off the rock but realized they were rising off the ground. Sokovia was going in the air. Definitely a bad sign.

"Go hide under that building. Winter!" The citizens ran towards a building that looked somewhat stable. Winter came around the corner, still okay. "Let's clear the bridge." Winter nodded again.

People were stuck on the bridge and there was nowhere for them to go as the city was lifting off of the ground. Steve got the citizens out of their cars while Winter shot down the robots. Everything seemed to be going somewhat okay until a car nearly went over the edge. Steve was just able to grab the woman's arm before she and Steve went flying over the edge. Steve held the woman tightly as they fell suddenly something grabbed him by his suit lapels. He opened his eyes to see Thor holding his suit. He's never felt so grateful for Thor being able to fly. Once he was back on sweet, solid Earth again, he let go of the woman and told her to run to the building. Then he saw Winter staring at him.

"Thanks, Thor." Thor nodded in a welcome then flew off.

"Are you okay?" Winter asked.

"Yeah, I think so."

"You are scaring him." Winter reloaded his gun then walked off. Steve felt himself shudder, Bucky was scared which was probably meaning Steve was going to deal with another meltdown soon.

"Rogers." It was Natasha.

"Nice to see you again." Then Natasha saw Winter shooting down a few more robots.

"I see you went through with our secret plan."

"Not exactly happy with it, but he's been good so far. You, me and Rumlow will need to talk about why you kept that suit."

"If we ever get back on solid ground." That was an unfortunate issue right now, they were thousands of feet in the air and going back down wasn't going be a soft landing.

"We'll be on the ground one way or another." Said Steve in a somber voice.

" **You could have just asked for a ride, Rogers**." Said a voice in his comm. that he identified as Fury's. Suddenly a helicarrier rose from the clouds and if that wasn't a welcome relief for them then nothing was. 

"Well ain't this just fucking convenient."

" **Didn't think I would hear that coming from you**." The helicarrier release lifeboats to them.

"Let's get these people ready." Steve and Natasha got the people on the boats, but Steve realized he didn't know where Winter was. "Nat, where's Winter?"

"If anything he's trying to kill off any remaining robots. He'll come around when he's done." Steve wanted to panic, wanted to go find Winter to make sure he wasn't hurt or hurting the wrong thing. But these people needed to get off this flying rock first.

Steve checked all the buildings first to clear of all people. Once he was sure everyone was accounted for, he and Natasha made their way towards the center of the city.

A vibranium core is what was holding the city together. If one of Ultron's robots turned it, the city would fall or explode. They had to protect it. Everyone was standing at the church, expect Winter. Steve was really starting to panic.

"Where's Winter?" Steve asked. Nobody said anything causing Steve to instantly think the worse. Then Winter came from behind a building, holding his head which only had a few cuts but he looked okay. "Winter, you okay?"

"Hurts." The three year old. Steve felt his heart jump. He must have hit his head and switched to the baby, he couldn't be here. 

"I have to get you out of here." Bucky looked at him then hit his head again. The shift happened and Winter was back.

"I need to finish the mission." Winter said. Steve frowned but nodded.

"Fine, but the moment you feel yourself beginning to shift, get out of here and go on the life boats." Winter nodded then loaded his gun again.

Then Ultron appeared along with an army of robots. "You think you are invincible and saviors but like I said you all are monsters and cause havoc."

"And you think you're not doing the same thing?" Tony said.

"At least I will be the start of a great change. And I will start when you are all gone." Ultron commanded his army to attack them. The Vision took on Ultron. They all took on and managed their own battle. Winter was doing good on his own but Steve couldn't stop worrying about him.

Steve caught a glimpse of Thor, Vision and Tony battling Ultron. Hopefully they would be enough to destroy him. But it wasn't, not even when Hulk punched him into the distance. 

The army of robots were put down fairly quickly. A few stragglers got away but Rhodey, Tony and Vision quickly took care of them. Everyone was exhausted and pushed to their limits.

"We need to do a final sweep of the city, check all buildings. Winter, go on the boats and I'll find you when I get on the ship." Steve said. Winter frowned but nodded. He followed Natasha and Clint through the city to make sure everything was okay. Once they were sure everyone and pets were accounted for, the door started to close.

"My son!" A woman called out. "Over there!" Winter spotted the boy. He knew his order was to stay on the boat but something overided it and he jumped off the boat.

"Winter, get back here now!" Natasha yelled. Winter ignored her despite the deep rooted fear of punishment. The boat stopped lifting off. Steve arrived then saw Natasha and Clint were panicking, he turned to their line of vision and saw Winter going to a little boy who didn't make it to the boat.

"Did you order him to save him?"

"He just jumped off and he won't listen." Now really wasn't the time for Winter not to be listening to them. Steve was about to follow him when he heard the gunshots from the quinjet. Ultron took control of it and was shooting rapidly. Steve panicked seeing that his direction was towards Winter and the boy.

Ultron was going to kill them.

"NO!" Steve yelled and began to run to him. Winter picked up the boy then realized a fury of bullets was heading his way. Winter looked at Steve seeing the terror in his face. Ultron fired another barrage of bullets. Winter ducked behind a pillar covering the boy with his body. The bullets hit the pillar and Steve could hear someone scream.

"BUCKY!"

Steve's world came to a screeching halt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * From under a blanket fort* I'm so sorry, don't hate me.


	4. Chapter 4

Steve felt his universe come to a stand still. It was painfully silent. As the dust started to settle, Steve walked towards the pillar where Winter and the boy he was protecting sought out cover from Ultron's barge of bullets.

Steve looked behind the pillar and saw Winter and the boy laying on their side, not moving. Steve collapsed to his knees and touched Winter's shoulder. He didn't move but the little boy did.

Steve got the boy from Winter's grip and gave him to Clint. He turned to Winter and then started to cry. "No. No. Winter? Bucky?" Steve rubbed Winter's shoulder still gaining no response. Steve's worst fear came true.

"NO!" Steve yelled. Then he felt a hand touch his shoulder.

"Steve, let's get him on the boat." Said Natasha, even Steve could hear her voice crack with emotion. Steve nodded and got him in his arms. 

Once they got on the boat, Steve sat in a corner and held Winter tightly. "I'm so sorry." Natasha crouched next to him and touched Winter's head. Then she smiled.

"Steve, look." Steve looked down and saw teary, steel blue eyes staring back at him.

"Winter?" Steve shifted which caused Winter to flinch and whine.

"Owie." It was Bucky. He whined again then started to cry. It was definitely his three year old. Steve felt his world start to rebuild itself as he felt Bucky's heart beat but something was still causing him pain.

"You're okay, what hurts?" Natasha touched around his back, Bucky cried again. Natasha looked at her hand, covered in blood. "One in the right shoulder and I can see one in the leg. But he should be fine." Steve nodded then rubbed Bucky's head. He would be okay, maybe another scar on his body, but that was best case scenario for him.

Wanda, Pietro and Clint did a final sweep of the area. Once they were sure everyone was on the boat, they got on suddenly the city started to fall. Pietro was just able to grab Wanda's hand as the city started to explode as it fell.

"Our home." Wanda said looking at her home falling. Steve couldn't even imagine how they felt seeing their home being destroyed. New York was bad but this was something they couldn't repair. Steve looked over the edge to see the city exploding, this wasn't how he wanted to save the city. But at this point, there were no safe ways to save the city. At least they got all the citizens to safety.

Later into the day, all Sokovian citizens were relocated by Fury. Ultron was killed by Vision. All Avengers including the twins were given a thorough examination. Bucky was rushed into surgery by the helicarrier's medical team and would make a full recovery as long as he didn't play to rough or stand too long. Steve wouldn't leave him for the rest of the day.

After a few days, the Avengers began packing their belongings from the old tower. Steve saw all the damage Bucky left on the floor. The punched tv was on the floor and the holes in the walls were being repaired. Now Steve felt the guilt wash over again.

Steve was finishing packing their cups and silverware when Bucky came out of the bedroom, limping a little from the gun shot, with all of his toys and his forgotten paci.

"Hey, where did that come from?" Steve smiled at him. Bucky shrugged then put it in his mouth. Bucky put all the animals in the plastic bag. Steve sighed then got Bucky's hands and sat down on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Steve asked.

"Hurts." He pointed to his leg.

"I know, that's why I'm asking you now. But I also wanted to talk to you about me yelling at you." Bucky flinched a little. "Buck, I was never mad at you. I needed to go and you also needed me, I couldn't do both and I just snapped because I was stressed. But I didn't mean to yell at you and I was never angry. I'm so sorry."

"Okay." Bucky smiled at him.

"I'm really proud of you and Winter for saving that boy." Bucky shook his head. "It was either you or the oldest one that told Winter to go save the boy. And I'm proud of all of three of you." Bucky smiled then rubbed his head.

"Just did what I had to do, Stevie. Would do it again." His old Bucky said then hit his head again. Steve smiled at him then rubbed his head.

"Daddy, room." He wanted his sensory room. There wasn't anything in the room anyway, all items were taken out and moved to new facility.

"You'll have a much bigger and better sensory room at the new place. Also I have a surprise for you when we get there." Bucky smiled then tried to get up but fell down. Bucky tried to get up again but his leg wouldn't move anymore. Steve rolled up his joggers, the wound was a little swollen but not bleeding.

"Owie."

"It's swollen and sore so why don't you stay sitting here?" Bucky nodded. "Don't unpack those boxes. We only have to pack our bath stuff then we go to the new place and see Harley." Bucky smiled then got on his tablet. He laid on his side and watched a Paw Patrol special. "Hey, Buck do you remember why we couldn't find your original chewy?" Said Steve coming from hallway. 

Bucky slightly nodded.

"It fell between the washer machine and dryer. Must have fell out when I was emptying out something. So this one will be for home and the one in your bag will be your travel chewy." 

Bucky made grabby hands at his lost chewy, "Please?"

"I think it's a good time to discuss something. You're getting a little old for your paci. So if you take your chewy, we have to throw away the paci. We can keep the kitty, but the paci has to go." Bucky frowned at him then shook his head.

"No." He said even though it was muffled by the paci.

"Buck, you can't have paci, then suck your thumb then have your chewy. You can let something go." Bucky shook his head again, he loved his paci. He loved his thumb when he didn't have his chewy or paci. And he missed his chewy. "How about we keep it for another few weeks while you adjust to our new home?" Bucky nodded. A fair compromise but what Bucky didn't know was Steve was going to hide the paci as the weeks went on until he eventually forgets about the paci again and redirects his chewing onto his chewies.

"Alright, sweet boy everything that is ours is boxed and ready to go in the truck. So now we just do one final goodbye and we'll get going." Bucky looked around the place one last time. He would miss this place, he's had a lot of first in this place. Potty training and learning how to chew was a huge milestone in his life even though he was still working on it.

Bucky put on his travel bag and Steve made him carry the bag with all his toys. They stepped in the elevator and Steve pushed the button to garage. "Bye-bye." He said as the doors closed. 

Once they made it to the garage, Steve put the remaining boxes in the back of his truck and got Bucky in his seat. He made sure the trailer for his motorcycle was secured, he started the truck then opened the garage.

"Now we go to our new home." Said Steve. Bucky nodded then turned on the tv screen on the passenger headrest. It quickly became his favorite thing about the car, he could still watch Paw Patrol and a few movies while they were on the road. But he hated that daddy could keep it off when he misbehaved which actually escalated his behavior further. It was something they were working on in the car and so far they weren't making good progress.

The two hour road trip wasn't the quietest trip. Bucky got hungry and Steve gave him crackers to chew on but Bucky had a seizure causing Steve to pull over to a gas station. Once Bucky came out the seizure, he realized he dropped his crackers on the floor causing him to be upset and throw a tantrum. Steve knew it was more of a post seizure tantrum more than behavioral tantrum because Bucky has dropped food on the carpet before and he didn't have a care in the world about it.

They went inside the gas station to get cleaned up and get another snack for Bucky then getting back on the road.

After ten minutes of going through dense woodland, their new home came into sights. It was a lot bigger than what Steve initially thought. If the building was standing straight up like Stark's tower it would probably be a touch smaller but it was indeed bigger.

"Home?" Bucky asked.

"Yeah, that would be home." Steve said. The garage opened to the facility. Steve saw that he had a designated parking spot for his car and motorcycle. Probably a Tony thing. Steve parked the car and got Bucky out. Bucky was a little apprehensive about this, but that was normal. Steve would have been worried if he wasn't nervous.

"Hey you made it." Said Tony.

"Yeah, we made it. Tony, this place is huge."

"Yeah. Come on, I'll give you the tour then you can go to your room." Steve would come back for the boxes but for now Steve held Bucky's hand.

"Here is my working space. Don't really need to explain anything here." Steve didn't even want to know what he would in here. "This is the gym and through that door is a pool."

"Swim?" Bucky asked.

"Not today, bud." Steve asked. 

"This room is the shooting range, gym, rehabilitation room and a movie room." Tony pointed to the four rooms as they walked by.

"Why a movie room?"

"Family movie night, duh. Let's go to main floor." They got in the elevator.

" _Where to, boss_?" Asked a female voice.

"Main floor."

" _Of course_." The elevator started going.

"Who?" Bucky pointed up.

" _I am Friday. I have all the basic functions and commands of Jarvis_."

"Oh." Bucky said. Steve wasn't sure if that a curious oh or he wanted Jarvis back oh. The doors opened to a wide area. 

"Here is the main entrance. You can see a lot out there and we have our own dam, isn't that cool?"

"Uh, sure."

They walked for a while then entered what Steve was assuming the main area. "Here is the living area and there is the kitchen. And over there is our conference room. Down there is a workshop for like experiments and stuff. And this is our lounge area."

"Alright, that is pretty cool. But nobody has a private kitchen anymore, do they?"

"No. That a problem?"

"No, just going to have to start labelling stuff that's ours. Especially the milk."

"Sorry if that was something on your wish lists, but having a kitchen for everyone would be like twenty kitchens for the people living here."

"I understand."

"Let's go see the rooms." They went through a long hallway with Tony pointing out whose room is whose. Then he stopped at a door.

"This is yours." Steve turned the door handle and smiled. It was bigger than the room in the tower. There was bigger windows and a bigger bed. He had a 55 inch flat screen tv sitting on the wall. On the left of the tv was the entrance to his office and to the right was a full bathroom and next to that was his walk-in closet.

"This is perfect."

"Glad your happy, Cappuccino. Now do I get to show the surprise or-"

"Let him do it. Bucky, go open that door." Bucky looked at him then opened the mysterious door that was to the left of Steve's bed. There was another bed, two windows, and a big tv on the wall. In a corner was a few empty shelves. He noticed the bed sheets were Paw Patrol characters and there was a night light. He looked back at Steve in confusion. "This is your room, Bucky."

"Bucky's room?" Bucky looked around, this was his room?

"Yeah and Harley can sleep right next to you. The room on your left is your bathroom. And that smaller door is your walk-in closet, so once you get comfortable in here we can put all your clothes in there." Bucky somewhat smiled then frowned. If daddy had his own room and he had his own room then that meant-

"No. No. Daddy stay." 

"I'm not expecting you to stay here right away. We'll work on it. Is the other room ready?"

"Oh yeah." Tony smiled brightly. "Just through the right door."

"Okay, go open that door. I'm sure you'll love this too." Bucky looked a little wary about this then opened the door. It instantly felt familiar.

His sensory room. But bigger. He had his bean bag chair with the string lights and bubble tube. But there was a projector on the ceiling showing stars moving across the floor. And most importantly he had his old swing from his playground that was also connected to the ceiling.

"Swing?"

"Yeah, sure." Steve said, still in shock. Bucky took off his book bag then sat on his swing.

"Did I do good?" Tony asked.

"He loves it, Tony. So this is why he doesn't have his playground anymore?"

"Well after I did some analysis, he used that swing more than the trampoline so I decided why not put the one thing he loves from the playground into the one place where he can unwind? You can always get a mini trampoline if he wants. But he loves that swing. Oh, I almost forgot." Tony got a ball and gave it to Bucky. "Push a color." Bucky slightly tilted his head then pushed the blue button. Suddenly the room turned blue. 

"Blue."

"Isn't that awesome? Now you have more control over your space. And you don't have to ask Friday to unlock it, that's your choice but Steve does have authority to lock it if you're bad." Bucky looked at Steve who raised an eyebrow at him. Bucky smiled then got up and hugged Tony.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, kid. Friday, tell Happy to bring the horse in."

" _Certainly_." Friday said. Bucky went back to his swing and fidgeted with his hands then he heard the familiar heavy breathing and nails tapping against hardwood floors of his dog. Then Harley came in with Happy. She immediately went to Bucky.

"Doggy." Harley whined happily, she went to Steve momentarily then went back to Bucky.

"Now that everyone is here. Bucky, don't you have something to say to Happy?" Said Steve. Bucky tilted his head again, he didn't do anything to him, he think. "You nearly hurt him when you were upset the other day. You need to apologize." Now Bucky understood. It really wasn't his fault but he understood that he did almost hurt him.

"Sowwy."

"It's all good, kid." Happy smiled at him.

"Oh, family dinner tonight. Be on time." Tony said then left with Happy. Steve sighed then sat next to Bucky on his swing.

"Do you like it?"

"Yeah."

"I'm glad. I talked to Ms. Lisa and Dr. Nicole yesterday, they really miss you. So they think maybe next week or the week after that, we can resume therapy and school. Sound good?" Bucky hesitated for a second but nodded. While he still didn't like school and therapy, he did miss learning. A little.

"One more thing I should mention. Since the building we talked about moving to is two hours away and you don't like being in the car for more than twenty minutes. We've decided to do virtual therapy and learning. Your tv can be used as a computer and they'll see you and you'll see them."

"Oh."

"I'll be with you to make sure everything goes well. But know that the same rules apply here as in therapy and school. Understand?" Bucky nodded. "Okay, come with me." Bucky got up and followed him to his office. "You are not allowed in here unless I am in here. There's a lot of expensive equipment in here, I don't want you touch anything." Bucky looked around the office. Two flat screen computers and some other stuff he didn't understand. He saw a blinking light on a device and a button. He pushed the button. The device made a noise that startled him a little.

"What that?"

"A printer. Stop touching stuff. Let's go unpack our stuff." They walked to car and got all the boxes from the car. Steve put the silverware and cups box to the side until he could figure out what to do with them since they didn't have a private kitchen. He started to unpack his clothes and hang them up while Bucky wasn't doing what he was told which was to put his toys on the shelf in his room.

"Knock, knock it's us." Said Sam and Natasha.

"Hey guys."

"Everything going well?" Sam asked.

"So far, I'm almost done unpacking my stuff and Bucky was supposed to be putting his toys away in his room." Steve said looking at him. Bucky looked at him, seeing that he was serious he got up carrying five animals in his arms then going in his room.

"How's he doing?" Natasha smiled.

"Good so far. I'm really proud of him. He loves his sensory room but he's not sure about sleeping in his room yet. But I'm not rushing him."

"Good to hear. Everyone's moved in now and Tony wants a dinner tonight." Said Sam.

"So I've heard." Bucky came back then sat on the floor playing with his toys again. "Buck, go put those in your room please."

"No."

"Bucky."

"No."

"Do you want a timeout?" Bucky frowned at him usually the first sign of him going into a tantrum but he sighed.

"Help."

"You need help putting your toys away?" Steve asked. Bucky nodded. "You have to ask then, you can't get irritated when I don't know what you want."

"I'll help you out, kid." Sam got the bag of stuffed animals and they went in his room.

"Did you tell him about his school and therapy?" Nat asked.

"Yeah and he seems okay with it for now, but we'll see how he do when we schedule a date."

"Good, now how about once you get him settled, we start training?"

"I almost forgot, yeah we can do that. I'll have to bring him, though."

"No worries." Bucky and Sam came out the room. Bucky sat on Steve's bed then laid down.

"We'll take a break, I'll see you guys in a few minutes." Steve said. Natasha and Sam nodded then left. Steve sat next to Bucky and rubbed his head. "You okay?"

"Tired."

"A sleepy tired? Do you want a nap?" Bucky shook his head. "Just tired." Bucky nodded. "I am too. I have something to do in a few minutes, then we'll take a nap when we get back." Bucky sighed then he gasped startling them both. He gasped again and again.

"Owie." Bucky held his throat.

"You got hiccups again." Bucky whined then gasped. Steve patted his thigh then got up and put his suit on. Bucky tilted his head. "Not a mission, just training." Bucky gasped again then he started to wipe at his mouth. He was drooling again. It had stopped while they were traveling here, but now it was just starting again. Steve dug through a box of Bucky's clothes and found his bandana, tying it around his neck.

"Alright, let's go." Bucky gasped again then got up with Steve who got his tablet so he would be kept busy. They walked a bit of distance and going down a level until they ran into Natasha who was talking to a woman Steve didn't recognize.

"Ready?" She asked.

"How many we got?"

"Five, maybe six if I can convince Rumlow to join in."

"Not really counting on that." Said Steve as they walked into the training room. There stood Rhodey in his War Machine suit, Sam in his Falcon suit, Wanda and Pietro Maximoff and Vision. They weren't a bad group, but they had to prove themselves first if they were going to be a team.

"Avengers..." Steve said.

"GASP!" Bucky hiccupped then smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is alive and well. Yaaah! I have one more chapter then I have one which I think everyone will either relate to or have seen. I will describe a little later. I will do request soon.


	5. The Asset and The Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is called for a meeting and with no one around, again. He is left with two unlikely choices, Wanda and Pietro Maximoff. But can they handle someone who has put nearly every Avenger calling for Steve?
> 
> Also Bucky isn't doing too well.

Change wasn't something Bucky adapted to easily. The Avengers found that out the hard way earlier. It has only been three days since they moved into the new facility and Bucky already had a meltdown because a doctor, who he didn't recognize, was doing more poking on his gunshot wounds than making sure it healed properly. The doctor completely overstepped when he didn't ask Bucky if he could touch his metal shoulder and touched a tender area that got painful when touched too hard. Steve never saw Bucky shift so quickly into a meltdown.

Steve suffered a few bites and a kick in the knee. But Bucky had bit into his arm hard, causing it to bleed. And he had a small cut on his stomach because he was scratching. Natasha and Sam were close by and helped Steve calm him down. Once they was sure he was calm, Steve ended up yelling at the doctor about respecting Bucky's body and that he had no business touching the shoulder anyway.

After that, they determined only Bruce or Dr. Cho could touch Bucky and if either of them weren't here then they'll ask a doctor who will be understanding of Bucky's mental and physical health.

But other than that one incident, Bucky was doing okay with everything. But today something was bothering him and he wouldn't tell anyone. Steve was starting to worry about him. They sat in Steve's office while he worked on a report. Bucky sat on the floor with Harley laying on a spare mattress Tony found for Harley. Steve tried to get him to sit on a chair but he couldn't get comfortable.

"Bucky, you doing a little better?" Steve asked. Bucky whined a little then curled into himself. Steve gave him ibuprofen that Bruce made for super soldiers with his milk earlier and that seemed to ease his pain a little but not all. "Can you tell me what's going on? You're really worrying me, this isn't like you to be so quiet." Bucky just sighed. Steve smiled sadly at him.

" _Captain, Ms. Hill and Director Fury would like a meeting with you and the other Avengers_." Said Friday.

"I'm going to assume they don't want Bucky there."

" _You would be correct_." Steve sighed.

"Who all is going?"

" _You, Mr. Stark, Ms. Romanoff and Dr. Banner. Thor has not returned from Asgard and Mr. Barton is doing the meeting virtually and Vision will be joining them as well._ "

"Is Sam or Brock here?"

" _No, but Wanda and Pietro Maximoff will not be attending the meeting. Would you like for them to watch your little one_?" Friday asked. Steve really had to think about this. Bucky didn't know them which made him more difficult to watch him. He was sure they would probably get along if Bucky was in a good mood. But he wasn't and Steve really wasn't comfortable leaving Bucky with someone he didn't know when he was in a bad mood.

"Can I pass on this meeting?"

" _Fury has stated that this is urgent matters_." Steve sighed deeply. He didn't have a choice and he was starting to get tired of his work life interfering with his personal life.

"Tell the twins to meet me in the hallway." 

" _Certainly_." Steve stretched then looked down at Bucky who was started to go to sleep and it was nowhere near nap time. Something was wrong. Steve crouched down and rubbed his head causing him to wake up.

"You don't look good, Buck. And now you're sleeping before nap time." Bucky whined a little then tried to go to sleep but Steve rubbed his shoulder. "I have a meeting to go to in a few minutes, do you remember the twins? The red head girl who did weird things with her hands and the boy who ran really fast?" Bucky shook his head. "They're going to come watch you while I'm at the meeting. I'm hoping this won't take too long." Steve's momma bear instincts kept flaring up when Bucky wasn't having a normal reaction of him going to a meeting. 

"Sleepy." Bucky mumbled.

"Okay, I'll get you ready for a nap." Steve changed him and got him in his favorite plush onesie. Then there was a knock. Steve went in the hallway to see the twins.

"Hi, will you guys be okay watching him for a an hour or so?"

"Bucky? Why can't you take him with you to the meeting?" Pietro asked.

"Because he hates Fury and Maria Hill. He's almost attacked them when they met so they can't be near each other. Plus he gets aggravated when meetings last too long."

"Make sense. Anything we should know?" Said Wanda.

"He's actually not feeling good today. Something's wrong and he's not really talking today. But right now, he's really tired so he might be sleeping the entire time I'm gone. You don't have to worry about changing him just make sure he drinks or eats something. He might just watch tv all day."

"We can deal with that." Said Wanda. Pietro agreed.

"You say that but everyone who has watched him has had trouble with him. Just please watch him and have Friday alert me if he passes out or starts throwing up."

"Will do, we won't let you down." Said Pietro.

"Thank you, come inside." Steve opened the door, Bucky was still in bed covered in both blankets. Harley was laying next to him providing support.

"Woah, what is that?" Said Pietro pointing to Harley.

"That's Harley, she's his service dog, she'll alert to any oncoming seizures and behavior changes."

"What is she?" Wanda asked.

"A Great Dane. She's big, I know. Tony calls her a horse. But we love her and she's helped Bucky through everything so far." Said Steve rubbing her head. "Bucky, this is Wanda and this is Pietro. They'll be watching you while I'm gone." Bucky glanced at them then went back to the tv. "Yeah, he's really not feeling cause he would have been putting up a fight seeing that I'm leaving. Just watch him."

"We will make sure that he is comfortable." Wanda said.

"Thank you. I'll see you later, Buck." Steve kissed his head then left the room. Bucky whined a little as the door closed.

"Are you okay?" Wanda asked nearly touching his shoulder, but Bucky growled at her. Wanda took her hand back then looked at Pietro. "He's not what I think he is when he's in a relaxed state. Strucker always said he's like a predatory animal always looking for a kill, but he reminds me of a little child."

"I forgot how old the arrow guy said he was." Pietro said.

"Mr. Barnes-Rogers is mentally three years old. Biologically he is 103." Friday answered.

"Woah, 103? Impressive. Wait, Barnes-Rogers? How did he get the Captain's last name?" Pietro asked.

"Weren't you listening to Mr. Barton? He said the Captain adopted the three year old. And in a way it was marrying the 103 year old." Said Wanda.

"Oh, I didn't listen to half of what that guy said anyway." Said Pietro.

"You should, might do you some good."

"Will not. And I should also mention since I am twelve minutes older than you, I am in charge." Said Pietro.

"Are not." Countered Wanda.

"Are too." Pietro nearly yelled.

"SSHH!" Bucky said. The twins immediately stopped talking. Bucky frowned at them then laid back down.

"Sorry." They both said. Bucky whined then curdled into himself. The twins sat at the foot of the bed so they didn't disturb Bucky while he was watching tv.

After two hours, Bucky wasn't asleep but the twins were. Bucky was upset that Steve was gone but he was in pain. He knew he should tell but it hurt to talk. It hurt tremendously when he told the twins to hush but they were interrupting Chase while he was talking. Bucky yawned then whined. He got up and went in his room quietly. Harley whined at him, she knew something was wrong. 

Bucky wanted his sensory room but whined again, for some reason his first instinct was to go under the bed. And he did just that. Harley was just able to squeeze herself under the bed. Bucky hugged Harley's neck then sighed. He was in pain but couldn't speak so he tried to take a nap.

Wanda was the first to awaken then she immediately noticed Bucky and Harley was gone. She glanced around the room quickly not seeing Bucky or the dog, she panicked.

"Pietro, wake up." She said hitting his chest. Pietro immediately woke up confused. "They're gone." Pietro stood up looking in Steve's office, closet and bathroom. Wanda searched in Bucky's room, sensory room, bathroom and closet. He wasn't there. 

"He's not here." Pietro said. 

Wanda started to panic. "How did he get away from us?"

"Better question who is going to tell Steve, do you remember what Natasha told us? He's like a momma bear and those videos she showed us of momma bears are terrifying."

"We are not going to tell. We are going to find him. We just have to find the big dog. Whenever she is, he is." Wanda sighed but nodded as they left the room not knowing two pairs of eyes staring at them.

Wanda searched the rooms that were unlocked, Bucky wasn't there. And most of the Avengers room was locked so she ruled out that he was hiding in someone's room. They were to search the lounge area when they saw all the Avengers in the conference room.

"We have to hurry, he could be downstairs or even outside." Pietro whispered.

"If we walk by that room and Steve sees us without him, he going to know." Wanda whispered back.

Pietro sighed then got an idea. "Hold onto me." Wanda held onto Pietro's shoulder. Suddenly he went super speed to the elevator and immediately pushed the down button. "I hope they didn't see us."

"We need to hurry, remember he's not feeling well. What if he's passed out somewhere?"

"He's not. We just have to keep searching and make sure nobody asks us what's going on." Said Pietro.

The doors opened to reveal Sam "What are you two doing?"

"Uh, we're exploring." Pietro said.

"Yeah." Wanda agreed. Sam lifted an eyebrow at them.

"You've lost something?"

"We didn't mean to lose Bucky." Pietro blurted out.

"I never said who. But now that you've said who, you got a problem."

"Can you help us, we're worried that he's gotten outside or passed out somewhere?" Wanda asked.

"To ease some of your worry, the kid isn't allowed outside by himself or without one of us with him. And if he was passed out somewhere, Friday would let Steve know but since he hasn't turned into a momma bear yet; I think the kid is just walking around somewhere."

"We searched the entire main floor, we didn't see him or the dog." Wanda said.

"You are basically playing hide and seek with the master of hiding. I would totally help you but they need me for a second at the meeting. So try to find the boy before momma bear comes out." Sam patted their shoulders then went in the elevator. Wanda sighed in frustration.

"At least we know he's still inside the building and alive. We just have to keep looking." Pietro said. 

"Okay, take the gym and swimming pool. I'll look in medical and the garage." Pietro nodded and sped off to the gym. Wanda checked the medical lab, no one but a few medical student. She checked the garage, no one was here. She went back to the elevator where she met Pietro.

"Nothing." Pietro said.

"He wasn't in the garage. Pietro, where could he be?"

"I don't know but I think we might have to tell Steve." Pietro sighed in defeat, Wanda agreed. They pushed the elevator button. Once they got to the main floor and walked to living area. They saw everyone was in the lounge area. Sam looked at them, eyes widening seeing as they haven't located their missing person. Sam took a casual but scared sip of his drink.

Then Natasha spotted them, then immediately understood what was going on. 

Sam quickly walked behind Steve, going to them and pulling them in the hallways. "You seriously couldn't find him?"

They both shook their heads. Sam rubbed his face then took a deep breath. "You checked every room that was unlocked including the supply closet."

They both nodded. "Okay, where would I go if I was that kid?" Sam said to himself.

"We checked every where. The medical lab, the garage, the pool and the gym we can't find him." Said Pietro.

"Can't find who?" Asked a voice belonging to Steve. Wanda and Pietro both jumped, even Sam jumped a little.

"Now Cap, I can see the rage starting to boil in your eyes so take a breath."

"Sam, don't tell me to breathe. Where's Bucky?" Steve asked.

"We honestly don't know, we searched everywhere." Wanda said.

"You couldn't have if you haven't been able to find him." Steve deeply sighed then thought for a second. "You checked in his room, his sensory room, both closets, bathrooms and my office?" They both nodded. Steve frowned then thought.

"Our main door, was it shut or open when you noticed he was gone?"

"Um, it was shut." Pietro said. Then Steve half smiled.

"Bucky doesn't shut doors unless told to. So he's still in the room and I have a feeling I know where he is." Steve walked back to the room, seeing that the tv was still on but Bucky and Harley still weren't here. Then he crouched down to look under the bed. He got up then went in Bucky's room then checked under the bed and was met with steel blue eyes and brown dog eyes.

"Hey guys, what are you doing under there?" Steve smiled. Bucky whined at him. "Can you come from under there, I'm sure you and Harley are probably a little cramped by now." Bucky squirmed out from under the bed then Harley did the same. Steve hugged him then realized the front of Bucky's onesie was soaked with drool and his face was red. Every momma bear instinct instantly went on high alert.

"Let's go find Bruce, something isn't right with you." Steve picked him up then went to find Bruce. Sam, Wanda, Pietro and Harley followed him.

After an examination and an x-ray, Bruce determined that Bucky needed to get his wisdom teeth out. Both his top and bottom were impacted and causing him immense pain which was probably the reason he was acting so off today.

"Buck, why didn't you tell me that you were hurting?" Steve asked.

"Hurts." He whined.

"It hurts too much to talk? Buck, you know sign language, you could have just talked that way than suffering all day." Bucky whined a little then touched his face. Bruce was able to give him a numbing gel that soothe the pain until they could find a qualified oral surgeon that could handle PTSD vets and people with other mental disabilities. Until then, the numbing gel should help with the pain but that did mean Bucky couldn't chew for a while. So tonight's dinner was probably going to be soft like eggs and rice or something light.

"I'll let you know when we find a surgeon, till then ibuprofen in his milk at night, every night and spread this around his gums every so often. If he gets to the point where eating and drinking are becoming too painful then we'll look at emergency surgery. But I think we should find someone soon." Bruce explained. Steve sighed in some relief, but not all. They hope they could find a surgeon soon, Steve really didn't want to start limiting Bucky's dieting when they were just starting to expand. "At least, you can have a lollipop." Bucky saw the lollipop and took it from Bruce and putting it in his mouth.

"Thanks, Bruce." Steve picked up Bucky and they went back to their room. Steve could see he was doing a little better, his eyes didn't hold as much pain, but it was still there. 

"May we come in?" Asked Wanda coming in with Pietro.

"Yeah." Steve smiled. Wanda sat next to Bucky and Pietro sat in a chair in a corner.

"We wanted to say sorry for not being able to find him. We feel asleep and he just disappeared." Wanda said sadly.

"Wanda, you guys don't know Bucky personally. Anyone who has known him for a while would have probably not thought of looking under the beds. Bucky goes under beds when he's scared or in this case in pain. But I'm sure you wouldn't have known, you see even Sam didn't know."

"That is true." Pietro said. Bucky looked up at Wanda then tilted his head then he made grabby hands at her.

"Do you want something?" She asked.

"He wants to play in your hair, but his hands are sticky with that lollipop, so no." Steve put his hands down, Bucky whined then flapped his wrist in frustration. Wanda sadly smiled at him then raised her hand and moved her fingers causing them to glow red immediately catching Bucky's interest.

"What that?" Bucky asked.

"My powers, cool right?" Wanda asked, Bucky nodded.

"Do you want to see Pietro's power?" Steve asked. Bucky nodded. "There's a stuffed unicorn with a star on its hip in his room, can you go get that for him?" Pietro nodded then super speed out the room then came back within a second with Star. Bucky was amazed, these people were awesome.

"Play, please?"

"Maybe once we get this whole ordeal with your mouth over with you can play with them. But in the mean time, it's almost dinner; so we need to start cooking before the others do. Say bye to them."

"Bye-bye."

"Bye Bucky, it was nice sort of watching over you." Said Wanda. Bucky sort of waved to them as they left Steve's room.

"I don't know why I thought that was going to be easier. He totally made us look like rookies at babysitting." Said Pietro.

"Which we are, you heard him even some of the Avengers have a hard time with him." Said Wanda.

"He is a lot more difficult than he looks. Probably would be good to take some advice from Natasha or the others." Pietro said.

" _Also if you would have asked me for Mr. Barnes-Rogers location before searching, I would have eased some worry_." Said Friday.

"I honestly forgot you existed, Friday. Sorry. Well now we know how to deal with Bucky better." Said Pietro.

"Actually, remember Steve said Bucky wasn't feeling well so he wasn't acting the way he usually would. So that would mean we haven't seen the real Bucky." Said Wanda. Pietro froze for a second. If they watched Bucky on a good day what would they do and could they even handle him?

"It might be a good time to ask for some advice." Pietro said. Wanda agreed. The other Avengers would probably say that they had it easy with watching Bucky but it was probably among one of the things that stressed them out. They had trouble when Bucky was at his low. What did others have to deal with when he was happy?

Whatever it was, they needed to be better prepared for dealing with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wisdom teeth are every growing adults worst nightmare, including me because I as I write the wisdom teeth part I am having some pain in that area and I know I will soon have to get mine removed.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is nearly the same as the plot as Age of Ultron but this proved more difficult than expected. Most of the elements in age of ultron are in there and just twisted a little. I hope that is okay to everyone who was excited for this part.
> 
> I have nearly finished writing the other parts, still going through heavy editing. And I can't remember if I asked this but I'll ask anyway but if you guys want a sequel where the twins watch Bucky for a day, let me know in the comments.


End file.
